Loving
by Bella-in-real
Summary: SERENA TSUKINO WORKS AT SHIELDS, INC. AS DARIEN'S SECRETARY. HE MAKES HER LIFE MISERABLE. BUT NOW SHE MAY BE FALLING IN LOVE WITH TWO DIFFERENT GUYS WHILE RAISING HER DAUGHTER, RINI, AND BROTHER, JACK. MAKING CHOICES HAVE NEVER BEEN SO HARD FOR HER.
1. The Beginning and middle to no end

**Disclaimer:: I do not own the Sailor Moon characters. Which are mainly Serena, Darien, Andrew and Rini, and anyone eles I decide to add in later on. I only own the characters I made into the story.**

**So I got the idea for this story from someone who wrote a story called Lover (the reason I named it the same, for those who read it and didn't like it) so I decided to just make it into my story. Hope you like it. **

**Chapter 1 – The Beginning and the middle to no end**

I have been working at Shields, Inc. for 5 years and have been miserable for 3 of them. I am the youngest here, at the age of 24, and have been the most valuable worker. I am the secretary for Darien Shields.

Darien is the main cause of my misery here. His grandfather founded the company, so he believes that since his father passed it over to him 3 years ago, he is the Alpha and the Omega. Well, I have news for him : HE'S NOT!

When I began my job here, I was his fathers secretary. I loved working here. He treated his employees and customers the same way he treated his family and friends : with love and respect.

My father has been absent from my life since I got pregnant 6 years ago. And he didn't treat me lovingly before then, either.

He would call me horrible names and treat me like the dirt he walks all over. He started being like that after my mom died in childbirth when my brother was born. Since my father hated my brother for it, I have raised Jack for the last ten years.

I feel sorry for Jack because he never saw the good side of our father before mom's death. He didn't get to tackle mom and get tickled by them. Nor did he get snuggles with dad right before bed. All he got was a "Goodnight, hope you die in your sleep" as dad walked past Jack's room.

When I turned 18, I also found out I was pregnant. My father blamed me for the fact that I had been raped at my graduation party. He kicked me out and hoped I'd die in childbirth.

After this, I got fed up with him and took him to court for custody of Jack. After winning, I moved Jack into my apartment. I got a small job in a diner a couple blocks away and met a good friend named Andrew who also worked there.

So, when I began working for Mr. Shields, I learned how a real father treats family. He hired me even though I was 19 with a 4 month old and no experience with secretary work before. He treated me like a daughter and my daughter, Rini, as a granddaughter.

Well, three years ago, he passed away in his sleep, leaving the company to Darien. The only reason I haven't quit is because I have Rini and Jack to take care of and I need this job.

I am so thankful that Andrew helps me out with them after they get out of school because I am still at work.

Today has possibly been the worst day here. My main problemj with Darien is that he has so many women in his office throughout the day, and I know none of them are here for business.

This is how each day goes : Darien comes in half an hour after I get settled into my desk. On his way to his office, he tells me to get his coffee and goes to sit on the couch in his office. After getting his coffee and taking it to him, I return to my desk just in time for our first 'customer' of the day. Everyday, at 9 a.m., a black haired woman named Raye comes in and just stands in front of my desk.

I usually don't notice her at first because I'm working on paperwork but she makes sure I notice her after a few seconds of waiting by clearing her throat to get my attention. After the 5th time, I no longer needed to look up to see who it was, I just began calling Darien to let him know she was going in.

To this day, he still believes I think she's in there to go over her insurance information.

At 10 a.m., she leaves and Darien leaves his office to get something to eat and returns with whichever female employee is desperate enough to wait in the staff room for him.

This goes on throughout the day, everyday. I only get away from it from 11:30 to 12:30, after 6 p.m., and on the weekends. The only reason I stay with this particular job is, firstly : Mr. Shields, Darien's father, would be upset if he were to know I left because of his son, and secondly : there is no other job in Tokyo pays more then $10,000 dollars a month.

However, today Darien made my day worse. I liked that less women came through today, but I didn't like that because of that, Darien had more time to bother me.

It all began when Raye left. I knew something was up when she came in, looking serious, after having a conversation with one of the employees. She stormed straight into his office and, after yelling for 10 minutes, she left in an even worse mood.

I could tell she found out about the other girls. After that, only two girls went back. This was the first time that two girls went together, and didn't like what I knew was coming. I was hoping that they could keep the noises down, but as usual, I could hear every noise they made. I normally am able to tune it out, but of course not today, the worst time to not be able to.

As I was preparing to leave for my lunch break, the girls left and Darien came out. As I looked up and saw him, I recalled what I had heard just moments before and I dropped my things, blushing, and trying to get the thoughts out of my head.

It was then that I realized how gorgeous his dark brown eyes were.

After realizing what I was thinking, I shook the thoughts out of my head, and began to pick up the papers I had dropped.

'I can't be thinking those things about the boss that puts the misery into my job.' I thought to myself.

After I had gotten all the papers and my stuff straightened up, I turned to leave but saw that Darien had stood watching the whole time.

"Is..there something I can help you with sir?" I asked, stuttering since he had never stayed here so long, just watching me.

It seemed as though he snapped out of whatever world he had been in as he said, "Oh, sorry. No, but thanks." and he turned to return to his office.

It wasn't until I reached the door and he called "Serena" that I noticed he had turned around and watched me again.

I took a deep breath in and turned to look at my boss, saying, "Yes, Mister Shields?"

He stood there as if he were debating something before replying, "Nevermind." waving his arm in the air and going into his office.

I stood there at the door, confused for a moment before shrugging it off and going to the diner to see Andrew as I did everyday.


	2. A New Surprise

**Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters. I only own the ones I made. **

**So, I know it's a new story and normally I would just wait to see if anyone reviews for the first chapter, but I had two chapters ready, so thought I should just put it up. I really hope it is good enough, but if not, I will just make it a shorter story then planned. I won't quit it, but I will just not make it out to be big. **

**Also, I forgot to put that the last chapter was in Serena's POV. Sorry if it was confusing! I'll remember from now on!**

**Hope you enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 2 – A New Surprise**

**Third POV**

"He was just acting so strangely today, ever since his sextoy left this morning. I guess she must have thought she was the only one or something." Serena explained to Andrew, hoping he could help her clear things up.

"Well, maybe he's just had a change of heart. Or maybe after the two girls left, your reaction made him realize you could hear what was going on and he felt bad." Andrew answered her.

After a moment, he changed his tone to a sarcastic and dreamy voice and said, "Or maybe, just maybe, coming out of his office and lying his eyes onto your beautiful eyes and face, he realized he has loved you all along."

At the end, he and I couldn't help but burst out into laughter.

"I love talking to you. You take the edge off of things." Serena said, smiling.

Andrew puffed out his chest and held up his chin and replied, "Glad I could be of assistance, young maiden. It is what I do. I ceer up my best friend and help her with her daughter and brother." He smiled and slouched back to how he originally sat.

"Thank you so much for everything. I'd be lost if I didn't have you, Andrew." Serena said, as she grabbed and held his hand. "And to be honest, I think I might... Well I might.." She cut off and blushed.

"What is it?" Andrew asked, hoping it was what he thought it was.

"Well, I just might..love you." She finished, looking down, wishing she had left her hair down so it could cover her face.

Andrew smiled and held her chin up, and said, "I have loved you since I first saw you come into the diner to get your first milkshake."

When he finished, he kissed her lightly on the lips, and then looked down into her eyes, and said, "I mean it."

Serena looked up into his eyes and hers were beaming as she asked, "Even though I was five months pregnant and waddling in here?" She giggled.

"Even though you were five months pregnant and beautifully waddling in. I have always loved you and how strong you have been through all your challenges." Andrew said, and leant down to kiss her.

Just then, her timer went off, telling her it was time to leave.

"Darn" she whispered and smiled. "I'll see you when I get off work. Tell Jack and Rini that I love them."

"Will do." Andrew answered, grabbing her into a hug and kissing the top of her head. "Don't let that jerk get you upset today. Just remember" he pulled back to look into her eyes, "I love you."

Serena giggled and pulled him into one last kiss before having to leave.

-**Back at work**-

She didn't notice how late she was until she walked into the office and saw Darien standing there, waiting. She didn't know how much her extra time spent at the diner and the daydreaming during the walk back had delayed her. She looked at the clock and saw that she was 15 minutes late.

She turned back to Darien and began apologizing when he put up his hand to silence her and slowly walked to her.

"My father gave you this job even though you had a baby. He treated you like family and even let you bring your baby to work. He made sure I wouldn't fire you when I took over the company when he was on his deathbed. And this is how you repay him? By slacking off and being late?" He said, getting louder and angrier as he went on.

Serena was surprised and hurt by this. She had never been so careless before and feared losing her job. She dropped to her knees and began sobbing uncontrollingly, feeling like the failure her father had called her everyday since she was 14.

Damon chuckled and said, "I'm only joking, meatball head. I wondered when you would make your first mistake. You're always so..punctual and you work so hard. It was getting boring for me. It's nice to see that you're human and not a robot."

Serena couldn't believe her ears. She looked up at him and sniffled. He could see how surprised she was and knelt down to wipe the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry I scared you. I just wanted to have a little fun. I should have been more thoughtful."

Darien stood back up and offered his hand to help her up. She took his hand and stood up, surprised that he was being so nice to her for once. As soon as the surprise settled, Serena hurried over to her desk to begin working. It took a minute for her to notice that Darien hadn't moved much, and just stood there watching her, looking as if he wanted to say something.

"Is something wrong?" she asked him, and sat there waiting for an answer.

After a few moments, Darien walked over to her, carrying one of the waiting chairs with him and sat next to her.

"I want to apologize. First, for scaring you, but also for these three years. I have been a horrible boss, using you as an errand girl." He paused, looking uncomfortable, then continued. "I am also sorry for all the girls I have brought in and out everyday. I didn't realize, or even care for that matter, that you could hear it. It was inconsiderate and unprofessional of me. And I hope that you will forgive my behavior."

He finished speaking and just looked at her, hoping for forgiveness. He looked into her blue eyes, realizing how beautiful they are and how long and soft-looking her blonde hair looked. All he ever saw was how weird her hair looked in her two ponytails that were balled up at the top.

He didn't realize she had been talking until he heard her ask, "Hello? Can you hear me?"

He snapped out of his thoughts and said, "Sorry, I was just thinking about...how..unique and interesting your hair is. What was it you said?" He looked at her, waiting for her answer.

"I said, I appreciate your apology, and I forgive you. After all, it isn't up to me how you act at work, it is your business, not mine."

Darien was shocked. He had seen her hateful glances these three years and never thought that she would forgive him. He actually believe she would finally be able to make him as miserable as he had made her.

"Well.. Thank you, Serena. I should let you get back to work." He stopped and after thinking for a moment, continued saying, "Actually, you should take the rest of the day off. I have been hard on you and you have worked hard these three years. I will see you in the morning. Have a good day, Miss Tsukino." Darien finished and put the chair where he got it, and went to his office.

Serena sat there, amazed for a minute, wondering if her ears were playing tricks on her, but she was reassured when she heard him say, "I haven't heard you leave. Is everything okay?" from Darien in his office.

Serena replied, saying, "Everything is fine, but I don't need the day off if you need me. I could just be on call or something, in case an important customer comes in or something.."

She gathered her things together and made it to the door. She stopped and stood there for a second before saying, "Thank you, sir."

All Darien could think to say was, "Sure. Now go be with those kids."

Serena smiled, and left to rescue Jack and Rini from the Andrew tickle monster.

-**Please review! And let me know if you think it's worth making a long story!**-


	3. The Flashbacks

**Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters, including, but not limited to:: Serena, Darien, Raye, Andrew, Rini, Molly, and Melvin. (Sorry if I forget any others.)**

**So, I see that people like this story and that makes me happy. * smiles ***

**I am also sorry for the mistakes I have made, such as accidently calling Darien Damon. That was a total accident. I was thinking about Vampire Diaries for a moment, but no, this plot was not taken from Vampire Diaries, and no I have not copied from the plot I am rewriting from. All of this is absolutely mine, I just used a few ideas. **

**Thank you all who have reviewed, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 3 – Flashbacks**

**Serena's POV**

Ever since Andrew told me he loves me too, I have been so happy. So happy that I haven't even thought of the horrible memories I normally do when I'm off of work. The worst thought I normally having during the nights and weekends is the memory of the attack. Each time I look at Rini, I am so happy that it doesn't remind me about it, but when I'm alone, the flashback comes.

~**Flashback**~

_Graduation had ended two hours before and we were all at Molly's house. Everyone had their 'special someone' with them, including me. Mine was Melvin. I remember when I used to ignore him because he was such a nerd, but in 10th grade, I started lightening up to him. He and I became an 'item' in the middle of 10th grade and the party was on the day of our year and a half mark. He was the only guy I have stayed with for more then 3 months and I was still happy with him. I fell in love with him more and more each day. _

_During the junior year was when Melvin really started growing into his ears and maturing, and by the senior year, he was the school hunk. Molly, my best friend, was the most jealous of all the girls because she and Melvin dated during 8th grade, but she was so embarrassed by him that she dumped him after two weeks. _

_At the party, all the girls were trying to steal him away from me, as usual, but to no avail. I always was the one in his arms in the end. I used to get really jealous, but now I just remember that he's mine and not their's. That always made me feel better. _

_The past year and a half have been absolutely perfect. After struggling in school for so many years, I finally straightened out during my sophomore year. I went to bed earlier and woke up on time. I didn't have to run to school and was still early. My grades began to improve and at the end of the year, I got the award for Most Improved. And on top of all this, I got the best boyfriend in the world, whether I was the only one who liked him or not. _

_Around 11:30 p.m. at the party, Melvin and I started kissing. It was innocent little pecks at first, but then it became more serious. We were having fun until he decided to back me up into a room. I didn't notice until I heard the door click shut and being locked. I stepped back from him and looked around. We were in Molly's bedroom. I would recognize that king size bed with pink bedspreads anytime. _

_I looked up at Melvin, wondering what was going through his mind. "Why are we in Molly's room?" I asked, already scared of the answer. _

_Melvin looked at me like I'm an idiot and it's obvious. "I love you and want to try something." he said, slowly closing the gap between us as he spoke and kissed me._

_It took me a moment to realize what was going on, and I pushed him away, looking at him like he was the idiot. _

"_I don't want to. Not yet at least. I'm just not ready." I said, attempting to get around him to go back to the party. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears, I was so scared. _

"_Not so fast, Serena. Can't we talk about this? As a couple? I think this is a decision we should make together. If you love me" he paused and turned me to look into his eyes and finished, "you'll do this."_

_This enraged me more then anything. "This IS a decision we make together. I don't want to have sex. When we both decide we want to, we will have decided to together. As for what you said, if YOU love ME, you would respect my answer." After yelling at him, I turned to leave, but he grabbed my arm._

"_Serena, wrong answer." he said to me._

"_It was the right answer for me, so let go before I scream for help and get you taken out." I continued trying to get out of his grasp but he just grabbed me around my waist and picked me up, carrying me to the bed. _

"_No one will hear you over the music. They probably think we're in here having fun." he whispered as he ripped off all of my clothes. _

"_Stop it Melvin! I said no!" I screamed, beating against his chest. "Let me go! Please.."_

"_So now you want something from me. I say no. I'm going to have my fun before I leave." he answered, finishing removing his clothes. "But you can continue getting angry. The angrier you get, the more turned on I am." he smirked at me. _

_I began screaming as he raped me, but as he said, no one could hear me over the loud music. He kept going for almost an hour. After he finished, he got up and got dressed, leaving a bruised and sore me lying there, and he just left._

_Without looking back, he said, "Don't tell anyone who did this. Or else." and he disappeared into the party. _

_I laid there for half an hour, crying, until Molly found me._

"_Oh my gosh! Serena, are you okay?" were the first words that brought me any feeling of safety during the past two hours._

"_No, I'm-" I sobbed, unable to finish speaking._

_Molly called for an ambulance and I was taken to the hospital. I didn't listen to Melvin and immediately pressed charges. A month later, he was rotting in jail._

~**End of Flashback**~

Everytime I lay in bed, remembering that horrible night, I cry. And then I think of when I got home and told my dad a week later, and I cry harder.

~**Flashback**~

_When they took me to the hospital and hooked me up to varioius machines, they tried calling my dad, seeing as how I'm still legally a minor, but he didn't care to see me. _

_When Molly came to see me the next day, I begged her to go get Jack so he wouldn't have to deal with my father alone. I had to beg for half an hour, but she finally caved and went to get him. _

_I was miserable whilst I waited for her to return with Jack so that he wasn't in that house, but when she walked into the room an hour later with Jack trailing along behind her carrying a bag, I instantly felt relieved and happy. He was only four, so he didn't understand what was going on. Molly's mother and I agreed that Jack shouldn't be in the hospital, so she was more then happy to have him with them for the duration of my hospital stay. _

_That night was the first night I have ever had a nightmare._

_After a terrible week, I was finally able to go home. I knew my father wouldn't get me, so Molly's mom took Jack and I home. I wished to be back in the hospital the moment I walked in the door. My father was furious, and I knew what was coming._

"_You whore! How dare you do this? If you didn't dress like such a slut, no one would want to rape you!"_

_I looked down at my clothes, seeing my jeans that weren't even close to too tight to show off my figure along with my loose t-shirt my father had thrown at me one day, telling me that I was showing off too much skin. _

"_Did you like being out of the house a whole week?" He continued yelling. "Because now you have a lot of cleaning to catch up on. All week you haven't cleaned or cooked. I had to go ou to get food. I feed you. I clothe you. I pay rent so you have a place to live. And this is how you repay me? By being an ungrateful little WHORE? You shouldn't do anything to provoke the guys. Then we wouldn't have to be dealing with this." He finished, looking so ready to hit me then and there. _

_After he finished, he stormed off, leaving me there to cry in the doorway. A moment later, Jack turned to me and asked, "What does 'whore' mean?"_

_I just then realized that Jack had heard everything my father said and tried figuring out how to answer him. All I said was "It's nothing. Let's go get some dinner, okay buddy?"_

_I wiped my eyes, being sure all the tears were gone, and walked into the kitchen._

**~End of Flashback~**

**Third Person POV**

Serena never told Andrew what had happened. She let him believe she made a mistake, fearing that he would think she was a whore just asking for it.

Andrew never questioned her odd behavior when he got close to her, but after hanging out a few months, she didn't react anymore. It was as if he knew something in her past and she was happy he never asked.

All these thoughts disappeared from her mind as she walked to the diner entrance and heard two giggling children inside.


	4. Moving On

**Disclaimer:: So, you know the drill. I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters. I only own the characters I have made up. **

**Heyy! Sorry it took so long to update the last chapter. I have been busy. But for a gift for my birthday, I am updating two chapters. :) I love writing so I hope you all enjoy the story so far! I have been working hard to make it enjoyable.**

**So, enjoy! :)**

**::Serena's POV::**

I got to the door and laughed as I heard Rini and Jack giggling. Andrew was amazing with my children. He was always so surprised when I referred to my brother as my son while Jack called me mom, but after a while, he understood why Jack and I were the closest to family we had along with Rini.

I had always worried about them having a mother with no father figure in their lives, but Andrew has been amazing with them, just like a father. I even heard them slip up and call him Dad a few times. And I saw him smile a little at it.

I have been so happy by how amazing our lives had worked out.

As I watched the three play around, I realized that this is all I have ever wanted. All my dreams and wishes for me, Jack and Rini came true.

Rini pulled me out of my thoughts when she saw me standing there, watching them play and she screamed out, "Mommy! Save me! The Andronster has me!"

Andrew jumped up and dragged me in, tickling all of us until he ran out of breath. This is when it dawned on me. This is what Jack had missed out on when dad suddenly changed.

We all just laid there on the diner floor, not wanting to move because of the pain from the tickle-beating. Instead, we talked about our days and how much fun they had at school. Rini told me all about her new friends.

As we laid there talking, Andrew had his arms under Jacks head while I had mine under Rini's head and he held my head, reassuring me that everything is going to be okay.

**Darien's POV**

I can't believe I let the secretary.. I mean Serena, get to me like this. I was far too nice for no reason. What is going on with me?

After work, I slowly walked out of my office and saw how tidy she kept her desk. "How did I never notice how great she is at her job?" I said outloud to myself.

"Maybe it was because I was so distracting." Darien turned quickly to the door to see Raye standing there. She slowly walked over to me as she continued. "I'm so sorry Darien. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I miss you so much, Dare-bear." She finished as she reached up and held onto my collar.

I was in shock and couldn't figure out what I should say while she slowly rubbed my chest. When she began unbuttoning my shirt and kissing my lips, I snapped out of it and grabbed her arms.

"I don't care if you're sorry. You yelled at me for something you thought wasn't reality. There was never a relationship between us ever. Otherwise you wouldn't have been with all those other guys. I'm sorry, but I just don't want you anymore. Get out of my office." As I finished, I walked to the door and held it open waiting for her to leave.

She slowly walked out while saying, "This is your last chance. If I walk away, I'll never come back."

It took me only a second to respond. "I don't care. I want you to stay gone. I love someone else and never loved you. Now go."

I stepped out the door, locking it behind me and walked past the stunned Raye. "You need to leave this building now so I can lock it up."

I had to wait five minutes for her to compose herself and regain her confidence. While I waited, I noticed that I didn't pay any attention to the things I changed about the company when my father passed away. I knew right then that it needed to be fixed. And I wanted it done right away.

'I'll have it done this weeked so I can surprise Serena.' I thought to myself. I looked around and saw that Raye had left. Stepping out of my office, I saw Raye's red mustang convertible speeding out of the parking lot, leaving only my black corvette.

'I really need to stop staying so late, whether or not there is anyone home to see me.' I thought.

After the half hour long drive back home to the mansion my father left to me, I parked in my ten car garage next to my other five cars and headed inside.

Lita met me at the door and asked, "How was your day, sir?" She took my coat and hung it up on the rack by the door.

As I took of my shoes, I answered, "It was fine, thank you for asking. How did everything go here today?"

"Everything was great, just as usual." She said. This was routine, only normally I wouldn't be so polite. I could see the surprise in her eyes and hear it in her voice. "I wasn't sure when you would get home, so I made dinner and I will reheat it right now. Please sit at the table and your drink will be out momentarily, sir."

She turned and walked into the kitchen as I made my way to the table. As promised, not too long later, she brought out a glass of water.

I sat and took a drink of water, quenching the thirst I didn't notice was there.

During my wait, I looked around the dining room. My favorite picture was the one straight ahead of me on the wall.

My father had been close friends with an amazing artist named Mina. She was very young but could definitely paint a masterpiece. My father asked her to paint a few pictures for a family. After she agreed, he gave her his favorite photos and she went to work.

The one I continued looking at was when my mother, father, and I were at the park when I was eight years old. We were having a picnic my mom had prepared for us. She loved cooking and backing and was amazing at it.

In the picture, my father and mother were on either side of me, holding each others hands, while they looked down at me, watching me eat a sandwich that I had a hard time getting my mouth around.

They smiled. I remember that they were so in love. They were perfect for each other.

The picture on the left wall was one Mina had painted of my mother and father's wedding photo. I loved that picture almost as much as the picnic.

In both pictures, you could tell that ten years of marriage hadn't changed anything about how they felt. Even now, after they were both dead, I knew they were still in love as if they were newly weds.

On the right wall, there was one final picture Mina painted of me and my parents when I was one month old. I laid in my crib as they stood over me and smiled down at me. My crip was white and there were blue blankets all over in and around it. My eyes were wide open. I got my brown eyes from my mother. My father had blue eyes that my mother used to say were as beautiful as the sky and she could stare into them for hours.

I looked a lot like my father, but still had my mothers eyes and smile. Before they died, I also had both of their loving hearts combined in me, but after the accident, my heart turned bitter and hateful.

**~Flashback~**

_I was sitting in my apartment, watching some chick flick with my ex girlfriend when the phone rang. I was happy to have someone interrupt the stupid movie Michelle had chosen to watch. I quickly jumped up after telling her to not worry about pausing the movie for me because the call 'hopefully' wouldn't take too long. _

"_Hello?" I answered the phone, a little overly excited about getting away from the movie. _

"_Hello, is Darien there?" a woman asked, sounding very serious._

"_This is him, who is this?" I asked, worried that something was wrong with my fathers company._

"_This is doctor Mizuno, but you should remember me. I'm Ami." She said._

_I began getting worried. "I remember you. You're my father's doctor. Is he okay?" _

"_I don't know how to tell you this, Darien, but your parents have been in an accident. Your mother died right away and your father isn't doing very well, either. I'm very sorry Darien. They were hit by a drunk driver and they hit the right side of the car, giving your mother no chance. Your father has more of a chance, but we don't know how long he will survive." Ami finished speaking and waited for me to respond._

_I didn't know what to say. I was so worried I would lose both of my parents and I just wanted my mom to hold me again. "I will be to the hospital right away. Thank you for calling me, Ami."_

"_It's really no problem. When you get here, please have them page me so I can talk to you. We have some business to talk about. Drive safely. Bye." She hung up._

_After hanging up the phone, I just stood there for a moment. Then I felt arms wrap around my waist. "Michelle, we need to go to the hospital."_

_Right away, I could feel and see her worry for me. "Are you okay, Darien? What's wrong?" _

"_It's my parents.. They've been in an accient.. I need to get their quickly." I unwrapped her arms from around my waist and grabbed my jacket on the way to the door. When I got to the door, I turned around to find Michelle standing there, shocked. "Let's go Michelle."_

_She turned quickly and rushed to me, also grabbing her jacket, then we went out to my car. _

_~Later at the hospital~_

_I was standing right outside of my fathers hospital room, talking to Ami. "Well, what are the choices?"_

"_You could wait until he just dies or you could have the plug pulled. He has been in so much pain, but with enough medications, we may be able to bring the amount of pain down to a tolerable rate." She answered me, upset that her best friend was in the hospital and had just lost his wife. "He is also somewhat depressed over losing his wife. But anti-depressants may be able to help. But that would be a lot of medications to be on."_

_I pondered the decision for a few minutes before deciding. "I will talk to my father and see how he feels. Is that okay?"_

_Ami looked at me, with happiness in her eyes. "Of course it is. I believe that is a wise choice, Darien. Thank you." At that, she turned to walk away and leave me with my father._

_I stood in the hall for a moment, composing myself as to not look too upset in front of my father, and then opened the door and entered his room. He looked up at me from the tv and turned it off. "Hey son. I am sorry you have to see me in this condition." _

_That is when I realized the tear streaks on his face and all the bandages keeping the blood from pouring out of him. _

"_Dad, you look fine. Especially under the circumstances. I was prepared for much worse. I was so worried.." I trailed off, a lump forming in my throat as I fought back the tears._

"_Son, it's okay to cry. As you can see, I have." He said, holding his arms out for me to be held. _

_I walked over to him and carefully hugged him and cried on his shoulder. He lost his wife of 25 years, my mother of 23 years. It was totally unexpected and we would be completely lost without her. I couldn't imagine the pain he had, as I had unbearable pain myself. _

"_Dad, I'm going to miss her." I said inbetween sobs._

"_Me too, son. Me too." He answered, holding me tighter against his chest, even though I could hear the pain it caused him. _

_~An hour later~ _

_After we calmed down from crying, we talked a little before I brought up mine and Ami's conversation._

"_Dad, we need to talk about something serious." I stated plainly, trying to not show the emotions that filled that sentence, though I failed seeing as his expression went serious and white instantly._

"_What is it son? You sound sad and worried, moreso then you've been this whole conversation." He said, obviously worried. He sat up straighter, preparing himself for a big conversation. "Michelle isn't pregnant, is she?"_

_I was taken by surprise. Not once had I even thought of that possibility ever, so I didn't expect that to come up. When I regained control over myself, I continued. _

"_No, she isn't. I don't have that to worry about." I smiled, realizing how happy I was I didn't have that to worry about on top of all this stress. "It's about you. A conversation Ami and I had."_

"_Oh, well, it can't be too bad, can it?" He asked, trying to calm down._

"_It's about what to do about the..situation. There are two could try to control the pain by prescribed medications and control any depression with anti-depressants, or we could.. we could also just pull the plug when you are ready to go.." My voice cracked at the end, realizing I'm not ready for him to go yet. I wasn't even ready for my mom to go, but there wasn't much choice in that. _

"_Son, I'm not ready to go. I'm not ready to leave you just yet, and I know you're not ready for me to go. You lost your mother, and you need me right now. I will go through with all the pills and medications I need to. How long can they keep me alive?" _

"_They aren't sure. Could be a week, or a month. Much longer would be a miracle." I said, with sadness and tears in my voice._

"_Okay, son. I will do what it takes to stay here with you for as long as possible. I love you Darien. I am going to leave the business and mansion to you, along with the cars."_

_I was surprised that he would entrust so much in me. I was sure he'd leave it to his partner in the business, but I was happy he left it all to me, because that partner of his was not a good man, and I'm sure my dad must have known._

"_Thanks, Dad. I will do my best with it all. I love you too." I started crying again and laid in his arms again, not knowing when then last time I would be able to do this again was._

_A month later, his father passed away in his sleep, the night after he had signed his will and had everything left to me._

_That was the last time I let myself feel any emotion even close to love or happiness.. The last time I heard my father say he loves me._

_That is until Serena._

**~End of Flashback~**

**Third POV**

That night, Serena and Darien made the same decision.

Serena decided to move on from her past, seeng as how it is exactly that:: the past.

Darein decided he need to move on and make his parents proud. Being angry benefitted no one.

As Serena looked into the children's room, she smiled and got into her own bed.

After Darien finished eating, he got ready and climbed into bed.

The last thought that crossed their minds was, "Yesterday is history. Tomorrow is a mystery. Today is a gift. That is why it's called the present."

Then they drifted off to sleep, to finally have a nightmareless, happy sleep.


	5. New Life

**Disclaimer:: Once again, I do not own any of the characters from Sailor Moon. I know this is repetitive, but at least I'm not getting sued. :P**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Just to answer questions, yes, Melvin IS Rini's father. He raped her and a month later, found out she was pregnant. I hope that my writing isn't far too confusing for you all. I will try to make things more clear. I am so happy so many people are enjoying my story. :) I was worried people wouldn't like this. **

**I am also writing another story, After Breaking Dawn. I hope you will all read it and give me ideas for it too. **

**Without further adeiu, enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 5 – New Life**

**Third Person POV**

Darien and Serena worked together after that day. Darien became his loving, caring self again while Serena had more patience with him.

That weekend, Darien hired near to 50 workers and spent all of Saturday and most of Sunday returning the company to how his father had it organized. On Monday morning, he made sure to be there before Serena so he could see her reaction.

'What is going on with me? I can't stop thinking about her.' He thought to himself as he waited for Serena to come into work.

Suddenly there was a gasp heard that tore Darien from his thoughts. Serena.

"Oh. My. It's.. Perfect!" Serena screamed, jumping up and down. "Darien, you fixed it all!"

"Yep. So..you like it?" Darien asked, hopeful. He quickly looked around, making sure it was all done correctly, for the hundredth time.

"Like it? I absolutely LOVE it!" Serena exclaimed. Darien stood by as he watched her looking around.

**Serena's POV**

I was amazed at all the changes. I was so excited, I could barely speak. The black lounge chairs in the lobby were now back to being red and the plants were no longer fake anymore. The whole building looked so much brighter and more inviting. The curtains were also red and were pulled aside to let the sun in. The walls were no longer the boring black color, but were once again white. The beautiful white chandeliers were back replacing the old, boring lights that just hung there, barely lighting the whole lobby. And my favorite part was the black carpeting where the ugly tan colored carpets were.

I looked up at the desk that sat in the middle of the front area of the building. Hotaru was sitting at her desk, looking happier then she has for three years. She looked up at me and smiled, as I smiled back.

I turned back to look at Darien and squealed, "Thank you!" before running up to him and throwing my arms around him.

I stood there, hugging him for a few seconds before his shock wore off and he hugged me back. After a moment, I realized what I had done and stepped back. I could feel the blood rushing to my face as I blushed bright red in the cheeks and looked down. "I'm so sorry."

**Darien's POV**

I was shocked and couldn't say anything, but as I stared at Serena, she looked up, waiting for me to say something. "It's..it's okay. I didn't mind." I chuckled and ran my hand through my hait, feeling the awkwardness grow more. "Why don't we go up to the office now?" I asked, changing the subject and atmosphere.

Serena's eyes instantly brightened up, and she ran up the stairs. She was obviously trying to be careful, but failed as she tripped on one of the steps in the middle of the stair case. I held back a chuckle as I knelt down to help her up. As I touched her hand, I felt something go through me that scared me and I instantly let go of her hand. I could see the worry flash across her face, so I quickly grabbed her hand again and helped her up.

As we walked into the office a moment later, Serena was amazed. Her desk was once again red instead of the black that used to consume the building. It also had a newer computer that would work faster and more effectively. I had replaced all of the little, but important, knick knacks my father had all over the office.

I watched as she looked around. I saw her eyes glance at the red and black chairs in the waiting area. Then she looked over at me. "Is it okay if I look into your office?" She asked, blushing slightly and barely noticeable.

"Of course." I answered, following her into my office.

"Wow. I missed this. I love how you replaced all the black furniture and tan carpeting. I didn't like any of it." She laughed, making my heart skip a beat. 'No, no, I can't be thinking anything about my employee.' I thought to myself.

"So, what brought on the change, if you don't mind me asking?" Serena turned to me, waiting for my answer. I was shocked and didn't know what to say in reply.

"Well.. I just.. I decided that I needed to move on from my past and not be in depression." I answered, not realizing how personal it had gotten. I looked up and it looked like she was surprised.

**Serena's POV**

I couldn't believe my ears. He had made the same decision I had made. And we were both sticking to it. I just realized that I never thought of what he had been going through from losing his parents. I let my misery blind me from what he was going through.

Soon after I finished looking at everything, I went to my desk. I worked non-stop for an hour and finally finished all the paperwork I've been needing to do. After that, I had nothing left to do, so I sat back to relax, just as Mr. Shields walked in.

"Are you finished with the paperwork, Miss Tsukino?" he asked me. I turned to him and was astonished as I once again stared into his beautiful brown eyes. I didn't realize how perfect his features were. He was tall and skinny, but had muscles on him. His black hair was not too long, but not too short. 'I cannot be checking my boss out! Plus, I'm with Andrew. I can't do this.' I thought to myself.

"Uuh. Yes, sir, I am. Can I help you with something?" I asked, hoping he didn't notice the shakiness in my voice.

"Here is one more thing that needs to be filed. Could you finish this? Then you can leave for the day. We aren't having much business." He told me.

"Sure." I answered, grabbing the paperwork and turning back to the computer. I could still feel his eyes burning holes into the side of my face. "Yes, Mr. Shields?" I asked, not looking up.

"Oh. Nothing. I will see you when the paperwork is done." he said and disappeared into his office.

Ten minutes later, I was finished and getting my stuff up. I couldn't help but wonder if he has been nice only because of moving on. 'Was he always so angry from losing his parents?' I wondered. I was somewhat the same. When my mom died, I lost two parents. I felt angry, but I had Jack to keep me happy. He didn't have anyone..

I was walking out the door when he stepped out of his office. "Serena, one more thing." he said.

"Yes?" I asked, turning to him. "What may I help with?"

"Oh, nothing to do with that. Just..have a nice break. You really need to take care of yourself. And take a break whenever you need to. I hate seeing you so consumed in work and unable to be a part of your children's lives. My parents were busy, but ensured they were there for me, and I'd like the same for you." He said, and I could see the pain in his eyes mixed with..some other emotion I couldn't recognized. Sort of like the emotion Andrew had in his eyes when he looked at me. Maybe..care?

"Yes sir. I will try my best. Thank you." I walked out the door after finishing, as he just watched me.

I had a very exciting and exhausting day and couldn't wait to take a nap before surprising Jack, Rini and Andrew.

An hour later, I was in my bed with a full stomach and eyes yearning for sleep, so I let sleep take over.

**Andrew's POV**

Being at the diner could be boring at times, especially the days that Serena was so busy she couldn't make it in. I hoped today wouldn't be one of those days, but as her lunch hour ended and she hadn't showed up, I knew that she wasn't able to make it today.

It seemed like the days that she wasn't able to make it were the slowest days for business. While I was sitting around, bored, hoping for someone to come in to distract me.

Just as I was sitting there, waiting for customers, the business phone began ringing. I jumped, being surprised, and rushed over to the phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello. Is Andrew there?" A woman asked.

"This is him. May I ask who is asking?" I said, confused for why someone was calling specifically for m.e

"This is Haruka. I was hoping to talk to you about a job my company would like to offer you. Are you available to talk. Maybe I can come in sometime?" she finished, and waited for my answer.

I had no clue what to answer. I loved working at the diner, but this sounded like I could get more money and be able to do more then just pay bills.

"That would be great. When were you looking at?" I answered, deciding it didn't hurt to talk it through with her.

"How about tomorrow afternoon? I can be at the diner around noon. Does that work?"

I thought about it for a minute. Serena's lunch hour was from 11 to noon, so it should work. "That works. Thank you, ma'am."

"Of course. I should be thanking you. Have a nice day, I will see you tomorrow." She said and hung up.

Now for the next three hours, all I could do was think about what job it could possibly be. But at 3:30, the kids got to the diner and I had to go give them their tickle attack.

**Sorry it is shorter then the last chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think and give any ideas in a review! :)**


	6. Decisions

**Disclaimer:: So, as I have said before, I do (not) own Sailor Moon or any other characters from the show, no matter how much I wish I did.**

**I am sooo sooo sooooo sorry for taking so long to update. Having a crazy life but will try my darnedest to update more often. I really hope you like this chapter, I am going to try to make it as long as I can. Hope you enjoy :) **

**Chapter 6 – Decisions**

**Serena's POV**

At 3:00, my alarm went off. The kids were on the way to the diner. I know I probably hurt Andrew by not going there or calling at lunch, but I needed to catch up on my sleep. I was sure he wouldn't be mad. 'I am going in a few hours early, so he should be fine.' I thought to myself.

I got out of bed and rubbed my eyes, hoping not to trip on something.

After making it to my closet without falling, I picked out my favorite outfit. It was a pink t-shirt that was form-fitting with a tight purple skirt that went right above my knees.

I slipped on my black flip flops and ran out the door to my car. It was a 15 minute drive from my house, mostly because I was speeding to get there. I wanted to get there before Jack and Rini got off their bus.

After looking at the clock, I saw I had eight minutes to spare. The bus was always here at exactly 3:30.

I wanted to go in and talk to Andrew first, but decided against it. I would just surprise him after the kids walk in.

I sat there just thinking about what the kids would do when they saw me on the bench at their bus stop. 'Or should I stand up?' I thought to myself, deciding to stand up when they get off the bus.

Suddenly the sound of the bus pulled me out of my thoughts and brought me back to reality. The bus slowly stopped and I stood as I saw my kids going down the steps.

"Mommy!" Rini screamed while she ran to me and jumped in my arms.

"Hey Princess! Surprise, you two!" I hugged her and switched her over onto my hip so I could hug Jack.

I looked down at him and he looked impatient.

"Well, hello there my little knight in shining armor. Can I have a hug?" I said, smiling to him.

After hearing that, his face lit up and he hugged me.

"How was school my little ones?" I asked, sitting down on the bench with them. It had been a long time since we had mommy-kid time.

"I had a great day. And so did Jack, huuuuh Jack?" Rini said, winking at Jack.

He blushed and looked over at Rini, looking like he wanted to cover her mouth before she spoke again. I knew I was missing something when he said, "Shush, Rini."

Rini stuck her tongue out and I grabbed it, as I did everytime. I laughed at said, "One day, I'm going to bite that, babygirl. Now," I let go and Rini laughed, "what is going on between you two?" I asked.

Jack looked at Rini and she sighed and answered for him. "He doesn't want to tell you yet. Sorry mommy."

"Well, as long as you tell me soon, okay Jackle?" I said, and turned to him. He nodded his answer.

"It's time to go into the diner before Andrew freaks out." I announced and laughed.

I remembered the time I had picked up the kids from school for a doctors appointment and Andrew forgot all about it. When the kids never got off the bus at the diner, he called me, freaking out.

He loves these kids and treated them like they were his. I loved how great he was, but I knew he secretly wished Rini could have been his instead of some guy who was never around.

I put Rini down and the two of them ran in with me trailing slowly behind. When I walked in, Andrew came in and was shocked I was there.

And I was scared he would be mad at me.

**Andrew's POV**

I had been talking to the chef in the back room, waiting for the children. Another minute, I was going to call Serena. It was already 3:35.

Then I heard the door open and rushed to the front of the diner. I saw the kids run in with Serena following behind.

"Did they have an appointment I forgot about?" I asked, confused.

"No. I got off early and waited at their bus stop. We were talking and sitting on the bench. Sorry if we worried you." She answered, looking down at her feet. I could see the fear on her face.

"It's okay, at least their safe. How..how early did you get off today?" I asked, thinking that maybe she worked through lunch so she would be here early.

"I got off around 10:30, but was tired, so I went home to sleep." She answered, still looking down, but the fear on her face grew.

I was shocked. She didn't come by or call or anything. "Oh" was all I could get myself to say.

Serena looked up and walked over to me. "I thought maybe you would forgive me since we still have 3 extra hours. I'm sorry. I was going to call but I was so exhausted." She said, and put her arms around my waist. I was still upset but acted like I was fine.

"I understand. Now," I kissed her. "Let's go tickle the kids."

We went to find the kids and tickled each other and wrestled around until dinner.

**Darien's POV**

It was hard for me to just watch Serena leave the office, knowing I wouldn't see her the rest of the day. I didn't know what was happening to me, but I knew I was feeling something for Serena. _Just friendship_, I thought to myself. _I am feeling friendship with her because I see her so much throughout the day._

"What is going on with me? I can't stop thinking about her." Darien mumbled to himself. "I think I will go home early as well. I haven't had a decent night's sleep in years, so now may be a good time to catch up."

He got up after finishing the paperwork he had been working on and stretched. He heard his back crack in five different places. "Definitely need to stop sitting so much." he said, and sighed, getting his things together.

"Sir, I was wondering if you'd like any help, seeing as how Miss Tsukino left early." I heard a voice say from my door. I looked up at Setsuna, another secretary from a few offices over.

"It's fine, I was just about to be leaving." I said, realizing how much I would not want someone else doing Serena's job.

"Well, I can do her job better then she can." She whispered, as she began unbuttoning her shirt. "If I was in the same area as you all day like she is," she continued whispering, as she lowered her hands down to her skirt, pulling it down and saying, "I would do this everyday."

I was in shock, not knowing what to do and not moving. I could imagine wanting anyone other then Serena. It was that moment I realized I wanted Serena as mine and only mine. I didn't want anyone else.

This thought pulled me out of my shock and I began gathering my things up quicker and replied, "You need to get dressed and leave my office."

"But you know you want this. You haven't had anyone for so long, admit you want me." She said in reply, not wanting him to leave without first having sex with her.

"I do not want to, now leave. Or you will be fired." I said, not wanting to deal with her anymore.

"No one turns me down. Now, stop messing around and start taking off your clothes." Setsuna said, getting irritated and moving closer to Darien, hoping to stop him before he left.

"I just turned you down, get out. You have one chance to save your job. That is if you leave this moment and do not return to my office." He threatened, just wanting to get out of there and go home.

"Wow, you really are a bore, just as the other girls said." Setsuna said, egging him on.

_They said I'm a bore? That couldn't be true after how much they enjoyed their time with me._ I thought. _But I can't allow myself to fall for her tricks._

"Get. Out. You're fired." I said, walking past her and holding the door for her to leave.

As Setsuna passed me, she stood in front of me and leaned on me, saying, "You'll wish you had said yes." Then kissed me lightly and left.

After realizing what had happened, I quickly wiped my lips and locked up my office, then the main office. I got into my car and drove home, happy to be taking Setsuna off the payroll. I never had liked her.

**So, I am sorry it took so long to update. I hope this chapter was good enough for the wait. I will be writing another either today or tomorrow and update it as soon as I finish. Sorry for the wait. Please review and let me know what you thought. Give any ideas of what you would like to see and I will see what I can do :) thanks for reading everyone!**


	7. What do I do?

**Disclaimer:: I do not own any Sailor Moon characters, although I wish I did.**

**So I am sooo sooo sorry that I have been slacking! I just haven't had much inspiration lately. I've been super stressed out and all, but I promise I'll try to update more often! I hope this chapter is good enough for the wait. Let me know by reviewing! **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7 – What do I do?**

**Serena's POV**

I woke up this morning, looked at the clock, and freaked out.

"No, my alarm didn't go off!" I yelled, and got up quickly to get dressed. I pulled on my favorite knee-length pencil skirt that was an interesting shade of gray. It looked like it could be blue or black or gray or green, but it was definitely gray. Then I looked through all my shirts and put on my white button up shirt and tucked it into my skirt, then threw on my button up jacket that came with my skirt.

As I was hurriedly putting on my black flatts, Rini walked in, rubbing her eyes and still in her pajamas. "Momma, why are you getting dressed? It's Saturday." she said, looking at me, confused.

Then it dawned on me. My alarm didn't go off – because I didn't work. I slapped my forehead, then started taking off the one flatt I had managed to get on.

Jack walked in, laughing. "Jack, if you are laugh-" he cut me off.

"You thought you had work today? How could you forget it's Saturday?" he said, then burst into another fit of laughter. _That's it_, I thought.

I jumped up off my bed and pulled Jack down onto my bed before he even saw me moving and dog piled him. "Dog pile!" I yelled, so that Rini would hop on. Just as I said it, her eyes lit up and she jumped on me.

"Okay, okay! I won't laugh!" Jack said, sounding as if he couldn't breathe.

"You promise?" I asked, having a plan set in to make him fail.

"Yes, yes! Please get up?" he tried pushing me off.

"Okay, I'll trust you not to laugh." I said, as I started to get up, but right as I did, I started to tickle him, causing him to burst out in laughter.

"But you promised you wouldn't laugh! It sounds like you're laughing now!" I said, smiling down at him.

"You - cheat, - you - cheat! - Doesn't - she - Rini?" he said, laughing in between words.

Instead of saying anything, Rini jumped on the bed and started tickling me. I was so taken off guard, I fell over next to Jack and started laughing as well. Rather then just attacking me, though, she was managing to tickle both of us.

"Rini! Rini! You – you – you stop right now – little missy!" I said, unable to control my laughter. After she continued tickling for another moment, I grabbed her in my arms and threw her where I had been laying. "That's it, little girl, you're gonna get it." But before I could start tickling her, Jack came to her rescue and tackled me.

We spent the rest of the morning in a tickle fight. This is how I like my Saturday mornings to start, with my two little ones having so much fun they forget all their problems outside of our fun.

I had the two loves of my life with me and that's all that mattered. No man or job could ever come between me and my children.

**Darien's POV**

Mornings were always depressing for me. I never had anything to look forward to, that is why I love weekdays. Then I have something to do to keep my mind off of my boring and loveless life.

I didn't have my parents any longer, and they had kept me happy for so long. I didn't have a wife, or even a girlfriend, mostly because when my parents died, I quit relationships. If there was a chance I would be happy, I didn't go after it.

I preferred to be miserable. For these three years, I have chosen misery over anything, but now, now I looked forward to something. Not on the weekends though, and today was Saturday.

I looked forward to seeing Serena each morning at work. I looked forward to asking how her day has been each day right before lunch. I looked forward to seeing her smile as she said she was having a wonderful day. But I didn't look forward to watching her leave for lunch and after work. Those were the times when I started to miss her.

I tried not to let myself feel more then an employee/employer relationship with her, but with Serena, so many things were difficult. She was such a lively and lovely woman. She was openminded and happy. She was the type of person you can't help but be pulled towards.

The only problem was she had a boyfriend, and she was happy with him. I didn't want to ruin anything with them, so I just kept my feelings low, but that was so much more difficult each day. I knew I couldn't keep the feelings down much longer, so I had to come up with something to keep myself distracted.

I still have nothing and I've been thinking about it for a week.

So this Saturday I planned to just spend the whole day outside doing something. As I laid in bed, I remembered the fair was in town, and I hadn't been to one since my father took me when I was 12. What would it hurt to go now?

I got up and began getting ready to go. _Well, here goes nothing, _I thought as I got out of bed.

**Andrew's POV**

I didn't tell Serena about my meeting with Haruka yesterday. I didn't know what to say. Haruka was a nice woman and very businesslike, and had a great deal for me.

Business owner. Not just running a diner. I would own my own business. The problem? Well, it was a three hour drive away. I wouldn't be able to see Serena very much, or Rini or Jack. But I had always dreamed of this. She could wait right? I hope she'll move with me, but she always talks about how much she loves it here. Rini and Jack love it here to, and I don't know if they'd like going so far away. And Serena may not be able to get a job as good as the one that she has now.

I've been trying to decide on what to do, and the thing that weighs more in my mind is owning the restaurant.

As I was thinking, the bell telling me someone walked in rang, and I rushed to the front of the diner to see who was there. It was none other then the three on my mind. Serena, Rini, and Jack.

"Hey there." Serena said, coming over to me to hug me. I stiffened, I needed to tell her before I let us get closer together. I loved her, but I owed this much to her.

"There's something we need to talk about." I told her, bobbing my head towards the back so we wouldn't be talking about it in front of the kids.

She took the hint and grabbed my hand as we walked to the back room. Before we got there, she turned and told the kids, "Stay here, we'll be right back, okay?" The two just nodded and went back to arm wrestling.

As she sat down, I paced, trying to figure out how to tell her.

"Wow, this must be really bugging you. What is it, Andrew? Please tell me, you're worrying me." Serena said, watching me walk across the room and back.

"Well, yesterday a business woman came in to talk to me about an offer." I started, worried about how she'd react.

Her eyes lit up. "Really? For what?" She asked. Serena knew my dreams and that I'd always wanted to own a restaurant of my own.

"An offer..to own a restaurant." I answered, not looking in her eyes.

"Congratulations! It's what you've always wanted! Why don't we celebrate? We can go to the fair. The kids have been wanting to. Let's go!" She said, jumping up and running out to the kids. Not giving me the chance to give her the bad news.

"Kids, let's go to the fair!" I heard her announce, and heard the kids' cheers. _Oh boy_, I thought. _This will be a disaster._ I grabbed my jacket and walked out.

**Serena's POV**

As the kids got into the back seats, I tossed my keys to Andrew so he could drive. He caught them, but I saw that he didn't look very happy.

"You don't look so happy. Are you not wanting to drive?" I asked, unsure of what could be causing his unhappiness. I thought I would be so happy for this news.

"Yeah, I'm fine driving. I just need to tell you something, but not around the kids." He said as he got to the drivers side and opened the door.

We both got in the car and got seat belts on. "You two have seat belts on?" I asked, not turning around because I knew they did. They knew the rules, and always followed them, I just made sure they didn't forget.

"Yes, momma." They both said together, then laughed at it. They started their conversation, as usual. Whenever they were in the car together, they would talk about who knows what. Those two got along perfectly, as if they really were family. They had both had enough problems in their lives, they didn't have the phase where siblings didn't get along. They needed each other all the time, to get through things together. They loved each other and appreciated having each other so much.

I realized I had been watching them when Jack spoke up. "Uh, you need something?" He was confused at why I was watching them.

"Sorry, I just zoned out." I answered, as I turned forward. They went back to their conversation as I turned to Andrew. "So, what's wrong?"

"I'll tell you later. It's something we need to talk about, just you and me, so they don't get upset." He said, glancing back at the kids for a minute.

"They aren't paying attention, just tell me." I said, worried about whatever he had to tell me.

"You really want to know? I'll be working three hours away, so I wouldn't be around anymore. I wouldn't even be able to visit on the weekends or holidays. I want to turn it down because of that, but I've been dreaming of this, so I don't know what to do." He said, quickly but quiet so the children wouldn't hear.

My heart stopped for a minute. He'd be gone, far enough away that I'd never see him. I mean, I could drive up to see him, but it would cost so much just to have a couple hours with him. I loved him and all, but I couldn't do that. I forced myself to smile.

"I support you. I want you to do what you really want to. Even if we have to make sacrifices. This has been your dream since you were 5, and I don't want you to give it up so easily." I said, sounding as cheerful as I could. I could tell it worked, because he let out a breath I hadn't realized he'd been holding ing.

"Thank you. I was worried you would be mad." He answered, obviously relieved.

If he thought I'd be mean, I wonder what he was expecting from the children. I knew they would be kind to him and support him, but they would hurt inside. They knew what this would mean for him. "Of course." I smiled at him, still off in my own little world.

_What is going to happen?_ I thought to myself.

**As I said before, so so so sorry it took so long. I am working at updating more often. **

**So, just wondering what you all think. Should they break up for the time they are apart? Should Darien come in and sweep her off her feet? Should she try to make things work with Andrew? Put in your input, and I'll try to make all suggestions work, the best I can. Though I can't have her work it out with both of them. :P **

**Thank you for reading and please review! Let me know what you like, dislike, want to see, don't want to see. But no anonymous. If you can't stand up for your review, then don't review it, simple as that. **

**Thanks! :) **


	8. Getting Past This

**Disclaimer:: I do not own any Sailor Moon characters in this story.**

**I am updating again because I feel bad for not updating for so long. I hope you enjoy :) **

**Please review after you read!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8 – Getting Past This**

**First:: Jack's POV**

I was so excited, we were going to the fair. I hadn't been to the fair for so long and couldn't wait. Rini had never been to the fair and she wasn't even as excited as me.

I knew we would have fun. I was especially happy that Andrew was taking us. But I didn't like that mom and him were dating.

I know, I know, Serena isn't my mom, but she is the closest to a mother I have. And Andrew and her just weren't right together. I loved him and he was like a father to me, but I always thought of him as an uncle, so it's awkward for them to be dating.

I was happy for my sister, don't get me wrong. I just wanted them to realize they weren't meant for each other.

When I heard him tell her he was moving three hours away, I knew I would miss him, but I knew that this was meant to be because they would break up and everything would work out.

Andrew got what he wanted. Now I'm getting what I wanted.

**Darien's POV**

It wasn't even an hour later and I was at the fair. It brought back so many memories. Some I laughed at while others made me want to cry, but I held it back, because now was not the time or place for it.

First I went to the ferris wheel. The last time I had been on this, I was with my parents and the worker bent the rules so that all three of us could ride together. I was small enough to fit between my parents and my mother was so skinny, we together added up to the same weight as my slightly overweight father, so we didn't add up to too much weight to ride together.

As I was standing in line, I thougth that I had been going crazy. I guess I wanted to see Serena so badly that I saw her entering the fair about a hundred feet from the ferris wheel. I rubbed my eyes and looked back, but didn't see her. _I knew it, I'm going crazy._

After getting off the ferris wheel, I started walking over to find something to eat, when a little pink haired girl ran in front of me, nearly tripping me, with her mother and brother chasing after her. I looked up and saw Serena standing there, surprised at seeing me.

"Dar – I mean Mr. Shields. I'm so sorry about Jack and Rini." She apologized, not looking into my eyes. I could tell she was scared.

"It's quite alright. I thought I saw you come into the fair earlier, but wasn't sure. You can call me Darien out of work, got it?" I said, chuckling at the end. "What brings you out here?"

"Well, Rini and Jack had been -" she started when a man cut her off.

"Who is this Serena?" he asked, looking me up and down. This guy was the type of guy I'd beat up. But it seemed as though this may have been her boyfriend or something.

"This is my boss, Darien Shields. Darien, this is Andrew, my..er..friend." Serena said, surprising me. I had thought for sure he would be the boyfriend. I realized this was a recent decision for her from the look Andrew gave her.

"Well, now he is just my friend." She corrected, causing me to smile, then pull it back hoping she hadn't seen, though I could tell she saw it, and so did Andrew by the looks of it.

"So what are you doing here, then? You just happen to be here the same day as Serena? And happy that we broke up?" Andrew said, suddenly angry not only at his loss of Serena but at the fact that he could see how I felt for her.

"Actually, I had no clue you all would be here. I decided to come here for old times sake." I said, looking from Serena to Andrew and back, smiling.

"Well, actually, Serena. I need to leave. I'll..I'll get a cab. Bye." Andrew said, then walked off.

Serena stood there, it seemed she was shocked at how rude Andrew had been, but she quickly recovered and smiled up at me. "So, who are you here with?" she asked, looking around to see if someone had come with me.

"No one. Where did -" I was interrupted by Serena's kids ran over to her. They looked at me then back at her, confused.

"Where is Andrew?" Jack asked, with what I thought was a hint of excitement in his voice.

"He went home." was all that Serena said. Jack jumped up really quickly smiling widely, then calmed down and turned to me.

"And who are you, mister? And how do you know my mommy?" He asked, sounding overprotective and puffing out his chest.

"I'm her boss, Mr. Shields, but you can call me Darien." I said, holding out my hand which Jack grabbed and shook. He had a good, firm handshake.

"So, I knew you had a daughter, but not that you had a son." I said, turning to look at Serena.

"Well, he's not actually my son. He's my younger brother. I've just been raising him since..well, since he was born." she answered, ruffling her brothers hair as she did.

"Oh, I see. Well, how about this, since I've caused Andrew to leave, I'll treat you all to the rest of the fair, anything you want to do?" I said, looking down at the pink haired girl and her uncle/brother.

"Well, first I think some introductions are in order. This is Rini, my daughter. And this is Jack, the twerp." Serena said, laughing as Jack turned around and tackled her.

"Not funny, Sere!" He yelled at her, laughing as he started tickling her. It was entertaining to watch the three tickle each other non-stop for ten minutes, but then Rini looked up at me.

"Darien, why are you just standing there? Jack and I can only keep her down for so long. We need help!" She said, pulling on my hand to bring me down.

I hadn't tickled someone so much in years, when my dad and I would tackle my mom before I turned 12. That was when my father started being serious about me taking over the business and needing to learn how to manage the company.

"Don't – No! - Darien! Traitor, you should – help me!" Serena said through her laughs. "Stop!"

"Well, the kids do need my help, and I have always been a weak one for pink haired girls and light brown haired boys." I said, earning a smile from each of the kids. I really felt good right here with them, and I loved that they had excepted me so quickly.

Maybe I would get a chance after all.

**Serena's POV**

I hadn't been so close to Darien as I was today. He had never met Jack or Rini and he never even knew most of what he learned about me today.

After the three tickled me for half an hour, we all walked over to get some food. As the children decided what to get, Darien and I talked. And talked. The whole night, we just talked.

And I think I fell in love.

It was so different then it was with Andrew, though. Andrew was always my best friend. I guess I just felt obligated to give a relationship a try. And when he said he loved me, I guess I just made myself think I loved him. But tonight, he showed me why I cannot love him.

He's undependable. He left when I needed him, but Darien stepped in. Andrew chose the restaurant over us, but Darien is dropping so much just to spend time with his employee and her two kids.

I even felt comfortable enough telling him what I never told Andrew.

"So he...he raped you..?" Darien asked me, after I explained what really happened that led to me having my wonderful daughter.

"Yeah, but I don't tell anyone. Not even Andrew or the kids know." I said, worried he would think that I'm a slut and asked for it.

"I'm so sorry you've had to go through this alone. And what your father said, totally uncalled for. Just because you were raped does not mean you are a slut or were asking for it. I want you to know that and your father was out of line to be putting those thoughts in your mind." He said, grabbing my shoulders and looking into my eyes.

It wasn't even ten seconds until he leaned in and lightly kissed me on the lips. And I was so shocked, I froze, but after he pulled back and looked into my eyes, scared, I pulled him back in and kissed him with all the passion I had been wanting to kiss him.

I didn't realize it before, but I have always loved him. He may not have always been the best boss to me, but he was the biggest sweetheart.

Even when he was a jerk to me, he always remembered my birthday, as well as Rini's, and wished a happy birthday. Once he even got me chocolates, though I had just thought it was him trying to get into my pants. But he has never actually made any leads.

But kissing him felt so right. I hadn't realized how long we had been kissiing until Rini's voice cut in.

"Mommy! What are you do-" but she was cut off by Jack covering her mouth and dragging her off, probably leaving us alone.

I looked at them as they walked away then looked up at Darien. "Sorry." I said, knowing he was probably disgusted by me.

"Don't be." he said before pecking my lips. "So, what was that all about?" he asked, looking over at where the children were, about ten feet away, facing the opposite direction of us.

"Well, I'm not completely sure. They would always disrupt me and Andrew, especially Jack." I said, then looked at Darien. "Maybe he actually likes you and wants us together." I said, smiling.

"Well, Miss Tsukino, I have just one thing to ask before anything becomes official." Darien said, sending worry through me.

"Yes?" was all I could get out. He chuckled and smiled at me, leaning in closer to my face as he continued to look into my eyes.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"


End file.
